IPilot
iPilot is the first episode of Nickelodeon series iCarly. Plot Carly, a 13 year old student a Ridgeway Middle School, and her best friend Sam get in trouble for photodocking (Photoshopping) Ms. Briggs' head to a rhinoceros, and are punished to spend their Saturday at the school's talent show auditions, instead of going to The Cuttlefish concert. When Carly gets home, She drops a bottle of water, which Freddie, A "dork" who has a crush on Carly, rushes to pick it up for her. It is revealed that Carly has no interest in Freddie. The show then introduces Spencer, Carly's 26 year old brother and legal guardian, and reveals that he enjoys creating strange sculptures. She asks to borrow Spencer's Camera, only to see that he made it into a Squirrel. Carly asks to borrow Freddie's Camera, but instead, Freddie tries impressing Carly by bringing all his Equipment. They start filming the auditions, though most are lame. After watching the audition of a boy who looks like Ms. Briggs, Carly and Sam make jokes about Ms Briggs' "crazy pointy boobs", which Freddie films. Later that night, Carly and Sam stay up late and get on Splashface, (Youtube) and find out that Freddie accidently filmed them joking about Ms. Briggs, and put that clip online. Freddie gets dragged out of his house by Sam, and they question him angrily. Freddie tries deleting the video, but it would take a day for the video to be removed from the Splashface Database. The next day, Carly and Sam talk to Ms. Briggs, and it turns out Ms. Briggs saw the video. Ms. Briggs then does not allow any of the kids that Carly and Sam nominated to be on the talent show. Carly and Sam, feeling that the auditions wasted their time, angrily storm home. Carly thinks that it's unfair adults rule the world, so she decides to create a web show, with Carly as the host, Sam as the co-host, and Freddie as their Tech Producer. Freddie comes up with the name "iCarly" that even Sam agrees with. Before the first show, Carly is extreamly nervous, that she even had Sam memorize every single detail of what was going to happen on the show. The topic of the show was "Kids with Bizzaro Talents", which were all the people that Carly and Sam nominated for the talent show. Carly, Sam, and Freddie later have a Crazy Hat party for a celebration of their succesful first show. Trivia *In a book adaption, the author cuts out the pointy boobs part, and replaces it with pointy ears. *Sam says each show has a topic, but later it stops. *Photodock is a Parody of Photoshop, while Splashface is a Parody of Youtube. Quotes *Carly: It's on Splashface! *Sam: Relax, it has only had 27 views. *Carly: Oh thank goodness. *Carly observes the video *Carly: calmly Sam? *Sam: Yeah? *Carly: THAT'S 27,000! *the iCarly webcast *Carly: Okay, this first kid we're gonna show you can take a glass of milk... *Sam: -this is so deliciously gross... *Carly: -snort the milk up into his nose... *Sam: And it's the best thing ever! *Carly: And then make the milk squirt out of his eyes! *Sam: I wanna MARRY this boy! 101 Category:Season 1